Birth of Lady Sci-Fi
This is how the birth of Lady Sci-Fi goes in Lady Wifi. finds OpThomas' info Sci-Rianna: Alya's gotta see this. Emmet: Excuse me. Uhh. I don't think you could find out. OpThomas died in the war of Cybertron and Ryan keeps the truth hidden. So. You think that is wrong? Sci-Rianna: So what? It's not gonna harm anyone. was about to send OpThomas' info when she was spotted by Evil Ryan Evil Ryan: That is not going to be in the public eye now. Is it? jumps in fright then pressed the "Delete" icon Sci-Rianna: Oh no! I pressed delete by mistack! NOOOO!! Evil Ryan: Sci-Rianna. I am so sorry. I notice that video is on my Communicator. Sci-Rianna: What? Evil Ryan: Take a peek. Ryan shows a video on his communicator Lady Wifi: I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today? Mr. Damocles: Uh... yes, it is. Lady Wifi: So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?! Mr. Damocles: Yes. I was. Sci-Rianna: Oh no! Alya! tear rolls down her cheek Lady Wifi: For my next scoop, I'll be taken you to a girl and a boy who are hiding behind the Ladybug and Ladyan masks! a pink stop icon on Mr. Damocles, freezing him Stay connected. Ryan turns off the video Sci-Rianna: How could he do that?! Evil Ryan: Look. Maybe it is best to never know about OpThomas. Sci-Rianna: Why? I just want to know who he is and I just... in frustration I will find you, bro. At Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: Looks like someone else needs aiding in their quest. Hawk Moth: And you got some sense of negativity, partner. An easy pray for your Akuma. Repulsa powers the Akuma on his hand with dark energy Ryan Repulsa: Fly now, my little Akuma. And join that troubled soul. akuma flies out the window. Meanwhile. Ryan is looking for Ladybug Ryan F-Freeman: Ladybug? Optimus? Where could they be? Alejandro Al? Can you give me an Ale-hand, bro? Alejando: Ugh.. I did know Owen prefer the name of "Al". Ryan F-Freeman: I know. Scott got a sister named Al. Short for Albertha. I think she is a hog caller. pig noises pig from Angry Birds appears and jumps on Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Ow! Alejandro help Ryan up, Sci-Rianna walks past, in tears Sci-Rianna: How could Alya be suspended? sits on a bench then saw an akuma flying Sci-Rianna: Huh? lands on her phone and a butterfly shape forms around her eyes Ryan Repulsa: Lady Sci-Fi, I am Ryan Repulsa. I notice that you want to show the excistance of OpThomas Prime to the world. Hawk Moth and I can help you with that by giving you Lady Wifi's powers. Oh. I almost forgot. While you do that, you must bring me and Hawk Moth the Matrix and the Miraculous. So, you think you agree? Sci-Rianna: Yeah. I will find out OpThomas Prime's secret identity. lets the akuma consume her and she becomes Lady Sci-Fi Lady Sci-Fi: Time for some pay back. Chainstorm: painting I am not as fast as I'm used to. But if you are up there, please save Alya, Bandicootman. Lady Sci-Fi: Sorry. I'm Lady Sci-Fi, the Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Rianna? Not you too. Rikki: You're going to fight Sci-Ryan's female counterpart? Ryan F-Freeman: Correction. I'm going to SAVE Sci-Ryan's female counterpart. Let's do it. [ Ryan F-Freeman: Rikki, spots on! Yeah! [ Ranyx: I think I can do this. I think I could. Flitter: The Little Enguine that Could. That is a good thing you did read. Ranyx: I know. Flitter, wings open! flies into Ranyx's neck coller and he transforms to Flutterwing Lady Sci-Fi: Flutterwing: Lady Sci-Fi Stop right there, Sci-Fi. Lady Sci-Fi: Who are you? Flutterwing: I am Flutterwing. Friend of Ladybug and Ladyan. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes